Trapped
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Stella is caught in an explosion and Mac finally admits his feelings for her.
1. Saved

1"Stella. Stella can you hear me? Stella. Are you in here?" I heard Mac frantically calling.

"Mac. I'm under here." I managed to hoarsely whisper.

"Stell I'm coming, just hold on." he called back.

I didn't have the strength to answer him so I just layed there trapped and helpless. Mac's face appeared in my line of vision and I tell you I have never been so happy to see that man in my life. His brow creased with worry and then drained of all emotion. I knew that face, I had seen it only a few times. That meant it was bad, really, really bad.

Mac kept calling my name over and over, and over again. I wanted so badly to answer him, but I couldn't get my voice to come. So I settled for the next best thing, I reached my hand out and felt his strong, calloused hands slip into my delicate hands. He gave my hands a quick sqeeze then pulled away. I looked up confused and then saw why. The EMTs had arrived and were rushing in. I felt them slip and I.V. in my arm and the last thing I remember was Mac yelling, "You're gonna be alright Stell."


	2. Waking Up

1"swish, swish, swish." that was the only sound that echoed in the room. The steady sound of the life support machine was all I could hear. As I looked around I found Mac sitting in a chair with his head cocked to one side, sound asleep. When I shifted my frame to get more comfortable his head shot up, his eyes darted around the room until they came to rest on me.

He smiled. "Stell, don't try to talk, I'll get the nurse." I nodded and he left in search of my nurse. He appeared shortly after with a young brunette woman. She said her name was Claire and had been my nurse for the past two weeks. I wasn't really paying attention to her, all of my attention was focused on the other person in the room, Detective Mac Taylor. This man had just saved my life and had slowly been stealing my heart.

Claire told me that I had severely fractured my left wrist, had sustained minor whiplash, and had a lower back injury. They put me in a drug induced coma to help the spinal cord injury, so I wouldn't be moving. She told me that it was critical that I moved as little as possible. I looked over at Mac and said, "I guess that means that I won't be going back to work for a while." He laughed and said, "Absolutely not Stella."

Claire left and Mac just stood there watching me. It was a comfortable silence until I spoke up, "Mac, I know you are really busy, you don't need to stay with me, I'll be fine."

"Stella. I know you will be fine, I need to be here for me." Mac paused and took a deep breath. "Stell I have no idea what I would do if something happened to you. I just hope I'm not too late in telling you this, but Stell, I love you." Mac was staring deep into my eyes as I was staring deep into his.

"I know Mac. I've waited so long for you to say that. I love you too." I smiled at him as he made his way over to my bed. Then our lips met in a long awaited kiss. As we broke apart I could hear the heart monitor beeping uncontrollably. Mac looked into my eyes, smiled and said, "Easy there, Stell." I laughed as Claire came back into make sure that everything was alright.

Soon after Claire came into check on me I heard a commotion out in the hall. "Come on, let us go see her." I laughed. The whole gang was here and I am sure that the nurses were having a fit trying to tell them that they couldn't all go in at once. Then Danny pulled the "We are cops and are working on an ongoing investigation and if you would like to stop us, we can have you arrested for failure to cooperate with law enforcement" act. Mac went out and told the nurses that I was up to company and they would only stay for a few minutes.

The gang rushed in consisting of Hawkes, Flack, Lindsay and Danny, and of course Mac. Lindsay came over to my side and nearly squashed me in a hug. Everyone else did the same thing. Except Mac. He was content to just watch the whole scene. I kept my eyes on him for most of the time until I heard Danny say my name, "Stell. What is up with you? You seem like ya in a trance or something." I replied while looking at Mac and grinning, "Oh, it's nothing Danny, don't worry about me."

Lindsay was smiling and grinning and I caught this and said, "Linds, what are you so happy about?" She looked from me to Mac and then said, "Well, you are laying in a hospital bed and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. And well, Detective Taylor over there has the same goofy grin slapped on his face. So I'm thinking something happened before we arrived. Am I right?"

Mac blushed and I'm pretty sure I did too. Lindsay broke out into a huge grin and said, "I knew it." Danny just laughed and said, "It's about freakin' time you made a move Mac." Everyone laughed, including me and then I felt a sharp pain in my lower back as I sucked in a painful breath the entire room seemed to spin and I fell back against my pillow with a thud. Everything went quiet in the room and I faintly heard Mac say, "Hawkes go get her nurse. Everyone else out. I'll keep you posted."


	3. Waking Up, Again?

1Mac's Point of View:

I'm just sitting here waiting for her to wake up. That's all I can do. The doctor told me that If she doesn't wake up within 3 days she probably won't make it. Stella. My Stella, not making it. That's not even a possibility I can think about. What happened? Things were so perfect for that split second of time. We were all laughing and joking one second and the next thing I know, the doctor is ushering me out of the room, all of the monitors are beeping and Stella is back to fighting for her life. All because of that fucking bomb.

At least I got the chance to tell her I love her. Stop it, Taylor! You're already talking like she's dead. She'll make it. She has to.

She made it.

Stella's Point of View:

There he was. The man I love. Just sitting there, waiting for me to wake up. What the hell happened to me? The last thing I remember was laughing at what Danny said about Mac making a move on me. Then it all went black. I sat up waiting for Mac to awake when Claire came in. She quietly told me what had happened and that I should just rest. Mac didn't wake up during any of it, so I took matters into my own hands.

I threw my pillow at Mac and watched as he looked up startled then saw the source of his rude awakening. His face softened and he quietly asked, "How ya feeling Stell?" "Like hell." I replied with a pout. "Mac, you know I hate hospitals, although one good thing did come out of this visit." He smiled and said, "Well, the doctor said that if you are good and don't scare us like that again you can go home in 2 days. But in the meantime..." he said walking towards my bed. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" "Just one thing" I said smiling as I scooted over to make room for him. He lied down next to me and pulled me close to him. I looked deep into his eyes as he pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips against my own. It was so magical. We remained like this for several minutes until I pulled apart and said, "Mac, tell me what happened at the warehouse."

"Well, I had Lindsay and Hawkes process the scene and what they gather is this. When you walked in and opened the door it set off a timer. Then the entire warehouse was blown to bits. Stell, it's a miracle that you lived." I waited several minutes before I said anything, "Was anyone else hurt?" Mac said, "No one else was hurt. You know that warehouse was so off the beaten path that no one even knew it existed."

"Mac, did you guys solve the case that I was working on before all of this happened?" I asked him, gesturing to the hospital bed I was in. "Yes, we did and the guy who killed Gracie Forester was the same guy who built the bomb to destroy the warehouse. He confessed to everything and has been charged with First Degree Murder and the attempted murder of a police officer."

Mac was still laying next to me and I still had my entire body pressed along the length of his when Claire came in. She started to protest but then stopped when she saw that Mac had fallen asleep and I think that she didn't have the heart to wake him, considering he was here almost more than she was. She took my vitals and told me that everything looked perfect and I could go home tomorrow but that I would be in a wheelchair for at least two months and had to have physical therapy for six months to regain total control of my lower back muscles. She left and I sighed just thinking how long the months ahead were going to be.

Since I was still awake and Mac was asleep I decided to have some fun. I quietly pulled Mac's phone from his pocket and took all these pictures of him sleeping, and pictures of me and him. I set a picture of me as his background and a picture of him and me (with him sleeping) as his incoming calls background. I thought it was really funny, and then Mac started moving around. I tried to slip his phone back in his pocket but instead bumped into him. His eyes opened and he gave me a funny look. I was caught red handed. He shook his head and tried to act like he was mad, but I saw through that. I gave him back his phone and I'm pretty sure he deleted all the pictures of him sleeping but I could still see my face on the screen when he slipped it back into his pocket.

I told him what Claire had told me about going home, physical therapy, being in a wheelchair and all the medical mumbojumbo that comes with a major injury. He nodded and said, "Stell, I really hate to leave, but you know the job, plus I could really use a hot shower and some decent food. I'll be back tonight, and I'll sneak in a hamburger and shake for ya. Plus some decent coffee." My eyes lit up just at the mention of coffee. "Ok. I will see ya tonight. I love you." Mac bent down and gave me a heartstopping, soul searing kiss, and said, "I love you too, Stell. I'll be back before ya know it. Just rest babe. Bye." And with that Mac walked out the door.


	4. Coffee Break

1 I was asleep when Mac walked in. He woke me up by kissing me gently on the lips and tugging on one of my curls. When I opened my eyes, I blinked sleepily and smiled up at him. "I brought you Starbucks." I smiled as I put my hand behind his neck and pulled his face close to mine, I placed my lips on his and gave him a heated passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When we pulled away, both of us were gasping for air. He looked at me and grinned, "I'm gonna have to get you Starbucks more often." I laughed and told him to fork over the coffee.

After I finished my coffee he told me that he had called the whole gang and told them what was going on and that they would probably be by to say hi. So I said, "Then let's enjoy the time that we have alone. Shall we, Detective." I grinned as our lips collided in a kiss of passion. I had just gained access into Mac's mouth with my tounge when Lindsay, Danny, Flack and Hawkes came through the door. I pulled away quickly as all four of them stopped in the doorway, stunned. Mac turned to them and said, "Yes?" without the slightest blush on his cheeks. I on the other hand had turned a deep shade of crimson and was trying to regain my composure.

For a moment all of them were just stuck in place. Flack cleared his throat and said, "Stella, I'm really glad to hear that you are going home." "Thanks, Flack." Everyone else agreed and we all chatted for a while. Lindsay and Danny kept stealing looks at each other and Danny was standing protectively by Lindsay's side. I almost called them out on this but decided that they would tell us when they were ready. Everyone said that they were tired and were going to head home. Flack, Hawkes and Danny each kissed my cheek and Lindsay crushed me in a hug. Mac said he would walk them out and be right back. I nodded and all of them were out the door. Until I called out, "Danny, Linds would you guys come back in here?"

Danny, Lindsay and Mac came back inside and I gave Mac and stern look and said, "Is your name Danny or Lindsay?" He looked shocked, then shrugged and went back out in the hall, closing the door behind him. I looked from Danny to Lindsay, who were standing uncomfortably looking at me. I laughed and said, "You aren't in trouble or anything I just want to know something." Both of their shoulders relaxed and Lindsay said, "I know what you're gonna say, Stella. Danny and I dated for 7 months and then we got married 2 months ago."

"Holy Crap! You guys are married." I was shocked. I had expected dating, but not marriage. They were a lot sneakier than I thought. I smiled and said, "I am so happy for you both, but when were you planning on telling the team." Danny spoke up, "After you got out of the hospital, Linds and I were going to have cookout at our new house." I said, "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you guys for providing me with some good news. Being in the hospital kinda sucks." Lindsay smiled and said, "There's more good news to come. But hang in there Stell, only one more night, then you are home free."

They left and Mac came through the door once again and said, "What was that all about?" "Nothing." I told him. "Nothing my ass. Both Danny and Lindsay came outta here with a grin the size of Texas on their faces, what was that all about, Stell?" I grinned and said, "No way, Taylor, you're not getting it out of me." He shook his head and said, "Fine, I give up."

I told him that I was really tired and wanted to go to bed. He started to climb into the bed next to me but I stopped him. "Mac, go home. You need a night of proper sleep, that is if you remember what that is. I'll be fine until tomorrow." He relucently got up and leaned down to kiss me good night. "You'll be outta here soon, Stell. I'll see ya tomorrow. I love you, honey. Good night." "Good night Mac, I love you, too." And with that he walked out and I fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	5. Going Home

1 I woke up to an empty hospital room, but it didn't stay that way for long. Mac came in carrying coffee and bagels for breakfast. I gave him a kiss and said, "Yum. You taste like coffee." He laughed, "Well, I brought you your own, so now I get to taste you." I took a sip of the steaming liquid, Mac leaned down and kissed me and playfully teased back, "Yum. You taste like coffee." I laughed at him and he kissed my nose and said, "Stell, I do believe that you are going stir crazy. Are you ready to finally go home babe?" "Hell yea I am."

The doctor came in along with Clarie to make final preperations for my leaving. While Claire was unhooking me from monitors, removing my I.V.s, and checking my vitals the doctor was talking to me about medication and recovery.

"Now, Ms. Bonasera it is crucial that you be very cautious while getting back to you daily routine. That means, taking everything very slowly and while that may be hard for you, it's vital in the recovery process." He listed off my medications, daily doses and when my physical therapy sessions were. "And finally there are a couple things that you should refrain from doing for at least 1-2 months, depending on how well you heal. That includes any running, sports of any kind, climbing stairs, sex, vigorus workouts that aren't approved by your physical therapist and it's probably best if you don't go back to work for at least 2 months." When Doctor Shepard mentioned sex I could see out of the corner of my eyes Mac turn a deep, deep shade of pink.

Doctor Shepard started asking me questions, "Ms. Bonasera, what floor do you live on. "The 6th." Does your apartment building have an elevator?" "Yea" "Do you have any family members that could stay with you in the early stages of your recovery?" "Doctor I'm sure...I broke off because Mac interrupted. "She will be staying with me, I live on the 1st floor and no stairs whatsoever to deal with." I turned to look at Mac and protest but Doctor Shepard just kept rambling on. When he finally finished and left I turned to look at Mac, "Mac, are you sure about this. I don't want to be a burden." I said as I started to cry.

"Hey, hey look at me, Stell. You will never be a burden. I love you. I have been thinking about this long and hard. It just makes sense, with me being on the first floor it will be so much easier for you since you have to be in a wheelchair. Plus, I don't think I could stand to be apart from you." He captured my lips with his and we stayed like that until and cough came from the corner.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Ms. Bonasera, you have been released and I am here to get you settled in your wheelchair and make sure you are okay." Claire said as she wheeled in a blue and white wheelchair. I laughed when I saw what it said on the back of it _"Stella's Scooter" _I looked over at Mac and saw that he had the same surprised look on. "You mean you had nothing to do with this." "Nope, but I wish I did. That is funny." "Whatever Mac. Just get me home, well get me to your home I guess." "Right away."

That was it. I was finally going home, well kinda. Mac wheeled me off of the elevator and out the front door and I got my first taste of fresh air in over 3 weeks. We got to Mac's Avalanche and he put my bag in the back before helping me up into the passenger's seat. He folded up my wheelchair and put it in the back, then he climbed up into the driver's seat and we were off.


	6. Mac's Apartment

1 Mac pulled up to his apartment building and got my bag and wheelchair out of the back. He unfold "_Stella's Scooter"_ and helped me down from the front of his Avalanche. He pushed me through the doors and I turned one more time and said, "Mac, are you sure about this?" He stopped pushing and said, "Stella Bonasera. I have told you, it's not a problem and I will always be there for you. Stell, listen to me. I. Love. You." he put emphasis on the last three words and bent down and gently gave me a hug and I said, "Oh Mac. I love you too."

He rolled me to his apartment and unlocked the door. The place was spotless. I suppose that comes from practically living at the office, mine is the same way. I asked Mac to take me into the kitchen so I could make coffee. He said that he would make it but I protested, "Mac, making coffee is one thing I can do. Just get down the things I need please. I don't like being helpless. It freakin' sucks." I knew I was pouting but can you blame me?

"I'm sorry Mac. I just feel like such a pain, I can't do anything, and I won't be able to for at least a couple months." with that, I started crying and Mac came over, gave me a hug and said, "Stella. Stop this. I will tell you as many times as I need to so you understand that you are not a burden, you never will be. I am insanely, completely in love with you." "Mac. Stop it, you're gonna make me cry again." I said as a new wave of tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

I made the coffee and wheeled myself over to the couch to lay down. Mac covered me up with a blanket and brought me out a pillow. He kissed me and said, "Stell. I gotta go into work for a while, I'll try to be back by 10 tonight, but I can't guarantee that. Love you. I'll see ya later." I mumbled, "I love you too." as the pain meds were coming in full force. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open.

I heard the door open and then close. I sighed and snuggled into my pillow, just waiting to fall into a deep sleep. Somehow, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until I heard the door opening again. Only this time Mac wasn't alone, he brought my cat, Pippa. I squealed in delight and sat up waiting excitedly for him to bring her over to me. My neighbor, Sarah Jones had been watching over her while I was in the hospital. Mac set Pippa down on my lap and asked, "Babe are you hungry? Because I got Chinese."

"Oh Yum!' I repiled. Mac knew almost everything about me and me about him. The way he liked his coffee, his favorite foods, favorite books, favorite drinks and I could read him like an open book. That's why I asked him, "Mac, what's bothering you? You look so strained." To which he replied, "I'm just tired, that's all." hoping that I would believe his little lie. He started to walk towards his bedroom, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me on the couch.

He hung his head and sighed, "There's a case at work that's really bugging me. I should know better by now than to get emotionally involved but I just can't help it." "Mac, what is the case about?" He sighed once more and started explaining, "A woman named Claire Bentley was raped and killed yesterday. Stell, she even looks like Claire did. There is no evidence anywhere on the body and Danny and Lindsay have searched the scene with a fine tooth comb. There is nothing." "Mac, I refuse to believe there is nothing, just keep looking, you'll find the guy who did this. I have faith in you." Mac smiled briefly and said, "Thanks Stell. You always know what to say." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiled up at him and said, "You'll get him Mac."


	7. Good Night

1 Mac and I lied there together watching a rerun of Hogan's Heroes for about an hour until he caught me yawning. "Stell, you have got to be tired. This was a very eventful day for you." I tried to protest but instead let out another yawn. Mac scooped me up and carried me to his bedroom. Then he brought in my bag and waited while I slowly got undressed and redressed in my pajamas. "Mac you can come back in now." I called out to him.

The door swung open and Mac slowly walked in. He walked over to his closet and got out his pj's to change into. Then he went into the bathroom to change. I closed my eyes while I was waiting for him to finish. He came back in and walked over to where I was laying. He bent down to kiss me good night and tuck me in. I smiled to myself as he walked out the door. He had almost pulled the door shut when I called out, "Mac." He poked his head around the door and said, "Yea, Stell. What is it?" I pulled my pout and said, "Don't leave me alone." He chuckled and walked back over to me.

As he climbed into bed his cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand. We both groaned simultaneously as he reached over and looked at the screen. He frowned and then his face lighted up considerably. "Stell. I gotta go. We've got a suspect in the Claire Bentley case. I'm sorry baby. Just go to sleep, I'll see ya later on." I nodded and said, "Bye Mac. I love you." He smiled, leaned down to kiss me goodbye and said, "I love you too, Stell." He changed quickly and was walking out the bedroom door when I called out, "I told you so" He laughed and said, "That you did."


	8. Cookout

1 About a month has passed since I was released from the hospital. I'm still in my wheelchair but things seem to be improving greatly and I have Mac to thank for that. He has been great; running me to p.t., helping me when I needed it, being steady support and a shoulder to cry on.

This afternoon is when Danny and Lindsay decided to have their cookout. I feel like I am to blame for the delay of this event. But both of them assured me that it was fine, so I plan on just relaxing and enjoying everyone's company again. Mac came home from work around 3 p.m and said that he was going to change and then we could head over to Danny and Lindsay's. By now the entire team knew that they were dating and living together, but I'm pretty sure that I am the only who knew they were married.

Mac and I were first there and Danny greeted us at the door. He ushered us in and Lindsay came down the stairs wearing a tight white top which showed something off.

"O my GOD!! Lindsay you're pregnant!!" I screamed. She smiled and said, "Yes, Stella, I'm pregnant!" I smiled and said, "Congratulations to both of you." Danny was grinning from ear to ear and I could tell that he was more than ready to be a father. "How far along are you Lindsay?"

"I'm about three months. And we already know the sex of the baby and it's going to be a boy. Danny and I came up with Brody Landon Messer. Do you like it?"

"Oh Lindsay its perfect." I exclaimed. I was so happy for her and Danny. They were so happy and I knew that a little baby would just increase that joy. Then Lindsay spoke up one more time, "We were thinking of asking you and Mac to be the Godparents. Would you do that for us?"

"Of course we would." I said answering for myself as well as Mac, he nodded his agreement just as the doorbell rang.

Danny opened the door and there stood Flack with his new girlfriend Melody and Hawkes with his fiancee, Halle. He ushered them in and we all went out on the back deck. Danny and Flack were in charge of the hamburgers and hot dogs while Mac and Hawkes were in charge of getting drinks and setting the table.

All of us girls just sat around talking, mostly about Lindsay and the new baby and Halle & Hawkes' wedding coming up shortly. When Lindsay offered to show us around the house I felt hesitant. I felt bad asking Mac to carry me and I didn't want to mess with trying to manuever my wheelchair so I smiled and said, "I'll look around later, ok Linds."

She looked reluctant to leave but shrugged and left with Melody and Halle in tow. I just sighed and started thinking about what I wanted to do when I got out of my wheelchair. I smiled to myself as I had one particular thought about a certain Detective. Speaking of the devil, Mac walked over and asked me what I was doing.

I grinned flirtatiously and said, "Oh, just thinking about the first thing I wanted to do when I got out of this wheelchair." He grinned back and leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips, and whispered in my ear, "You'll have to tell me later. I can't wait."

I giggled and swatted his upper arm in a playful gesture. He laughed at my reaction as he scooped me up in his arms, perfectly. He had gotten quite good at that. "Come on, Stell, were gonna go see the house." It was if he had read my mind, we caught up with the girls as Lindsay was just getting ready to go up to the second floor. I looked at Mac and mouthed, "Thank you." He just smiled.

Lindsay finished showing us the upstairs and we all made our way back downstairs to eat. Mac gently set me back in my wheelchair and I rolled myself over to the table. We all enjoyed dinner and were laughing the entire time. All of us were sharing embarassing stories about Flack and Hawkes to Melody and Halle. They were laughing and seemed to be having a good time.

I leaned back in my wheelchair when I felt a sharp pain shoot across my back. I brushed it off and said nothing, hoping it was just a false alarm. This couldn't be happening again. Then it happened a second time, my face twisted in agony and I was having trouble breathing. "Mac." I tried to say, but I couldn't speak. Everyone was still laughing and joking, "Mac." I tried again. This time he looked up and was by my side in a flash.

"Stella. Stella hold on. Hawkes what the hell is happening? Do something!" Mac yelled. My vison was blurring and I choked out, "I love you." to Mac before everything went black.


	9. Will You Marry Me?

1Mac's Point of View:

Here I am pacing once again. Waiting to hear what happened to her. I can't believe this, she is so strong and is having to go through this. She doesn't deserve this, no one does. One minute we are laughing and joking, then the next minute I'm by her side, holding her hand as she chokes out the words, "I love you."

Doctor Shepard is coming out along with Claire. Good, I like Claire, she reminds me of well, anyways. Doctor Shepard told me that she would be ok, she just had too much excitment and the pressure was greatly increased on her spinal injury and that caused the nerve endings to overreact ending in a blackout.

I asked if I could go see her and he told me that I could and that she could go home tomorrow, but that they wanted to observe her for a night, just to be sure. I sat back down, outside of her room. Waiting to go in, fingering the box that was in my pocket. I sighed and started thinking about this last month and how wonderful it had been, having Stella at my side everywhere. I smiled to myself and hoisted my tired frame up and made my way into her room.

As I pushed the door slowly open I saw her frantically wiping at her face, hoping I wouldn't see the tears falling from her sparkling green eyes. I did though. She gave me a weak smile and said, "Mac. I'm beginning to think that I need to rent a room here." I laughed softly and said, "Well, let's hope not. Since I enjoy you staying with me. But Stell, you have got to stop scaring me like that."

She gave me another weak smile and it broke my heart to see the woman that I loved hurting so badly. I knew it was time for some good news so I told her to scoot over and let me lay down. She obliged and I laid down next to her and tugged her close to my body letting her fit in all the right places. I found her left hand and started massaging it. Just as I saw her eyes start to close I slipped a diamond ring on her finger and watched with amusement as her eyes flew open with surprise.

She started to speak but I gently placed a finger on her lips and said, "Stell, wait. I have known you for years and you have always made me smile and have always been there for me. I know we haven't been dating that long, but I want it to last forever. So, Stella Bonasera, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Mac, I...I don't know what to say! Yes, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed as she eagerly closed the gap between our lips and blew me away with a eager passionate kiss. I had just deepened the kiss, when guess who came through the door.

Hawkes, Danny, Lindsay, Flack along with Halle and Melody came crashing through the door. This time they didn't even blink. I continued to kiss her for a couple more seconds and then pulled away reluctantly. We both turned to face the group and wait for someone to start talking when all a sudden Danny exclaimed, "Damn Mac. You finally got it together." I started to ask what he meant when I understood he was talking about the addition to Stella's left hand.

The others weren't so quick and turned to ask what he meant when Stella held up her left hand and said, "I assume this is what you were refering to Danny. Am I right?" Lindsay, Melody and Halle all screamed and started grabbing her hand to look at the ring. Lindsay looked at me and said, "Nicely done, Detective Taylor." I nodded and thanked her for her praise.

Claire came back in to make sure Stella was alright, because she had heard the screaming. When she saw what it was all about she smiled and said, "Congratulations." Then she left all eight of us alone. The group started to disperse with goodbyes, congratulations and "I hope you feel better" statements. Danny and Lindsay left first, followed by Halle and Hawkes and then Melody and Flack.

I turned to Stella to tell her to go to sleep, but she already had. As I pulled the blanket up over her I heard her softly say, "I love you, Mac Taylor and I always will." Now I'm not sure if she was dreaming or what, but that was music to my ears hearing her say those words. I bent down to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead and said, "I love you to Stell." With that I walked out the door and drove back to my empty apartment.


	10. Party

1 Her laughter rang out, filling the entire room. I turned to look at her, only to find her gaze upon me as well. She was home. Where she belonged. Stella had finally been released from the hospital and to celebrate that and our new engagement, Lindsay had taken it upon herself to throw a "party" so to speak.

I wondered how I had waited this long to ask Stella to go out with me, let alone marry me. I was finally happy. Stella looked like she was happier. I know that the team will be happy, considering the jackass I've been recently. It was all finally perfect.

Stella's Point of View:

I secretly wanted to be left alone, with Mac. But it was nice to be surrounded with people who love me and who I love back. Plus, Lindsay had put effort into my "welcome home" party and I could tell she was pleased with herself for pulling it off. I thought about the cookout, only a couple days prior and a thought flashed across my mind.

"Lindsay, come here" I hissed. She cautiously made her way over to where I was sitting. I noticed the wary look she was giving me and laughed. She relaxed and said, "Yeah Stell. What is it?" She looked at me curiously as I whispered in her ear, "Does everyone know that you and Danny are married? I mean obviously they know you are living together, dating and pregnant. But do they know about you guys being married?"

Lindsay blew out a breath and said, "Not exactly. We were planning on telling everyone after supper, but then, you...umm."

"Oh my god. I ruined it. I am such a bad person. Lindsay I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you? I am such a terrible person." I wailed, willing myself not to cry. That had been Danny and Lindsay's day and I had to go and ruin it. "Hey Stella, it's not your fault. It's fine. We can tell them another time. This is about you tonight."

By this time the tears were coming in full force, thanks to the pain meds that seemed to be controlling my body. I saw Lindsay look around frantically, probably searching for Mac. She called out to him and he got up from his seat and made his way across the room.

"Mac. I could use some help." Lindsay quietly said as he made his way over to us. "Sweetheart, what's wrong. Are you in pain?" Mac soothed. I sobbed out, "I'm such an awful person." Mac looked up confused at Lindsay and said, "Linds, what on earth is she talking about." Lindsay sighed and said, "It could have something to do with the fact that Danny and I were going to annouce that we were married at the cookout, but before we could Stell collapsed and now she feels like it's her fault that we haven't told the team."

If Mac showed any signs of being surprised about Danny and Lindsay he didn't show it. Mac leaned over and whispered something in Lindsay's ear. I couldn't tell what was said but Lindsay nodded and quickly walked away after giving me a brief smile. My sobs had subsided by now and I was regaining my normal breathing.

Mac sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He murmured into my hair, "Stell, don't even think for a second you are a bad person. You are the most amazing, beautiful, caring, kind, sexiest women I have ever met. I love you and everything about you."

"Mac, you're gonna make me cry again. I'm sorry its just these pain meds have me all screwed up. Thanks for making me feel better." He chuckled and placed a light kiss on my lips before saying, "It's what I do best Stell. I love you." I giggled and said, "I love you too."

I turned around and was looking for Lindsay when she stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her, with Danny right by her side. "Everyone listen please. I have some umm... news. This might come as a surprise to some, others not so much." She turned and winked at me before continuing. "As you all know, Danny and I have been dating for a while and are expecting little Brody. But what you don't know is that Danny and I are married. We were planning on telling everyone at the cookout, but decided this timing is better." Everyone laughed at that and there were shouts of "congratulations" and other such things.

Lindsay came back over to me and I pulled her into a fierce hug. When we pulled away both of our eyes were glistening with tears. Lindsay was the first to speak, "Damn it. My hormones are so screwed up right now. I told myself I wasn't going to cry." Lindsay laughed and I chimed in, "Yea. These pain meds have me so out of whack."

I was bordering on exhaustion and Mac could see that very clearly, although I was trying my best to hide it. He got up and kissed my cheek before walking away. I saw him walk around to everyone in the room and say something in a quiet tone. Shortly after that everyone was coming over to me and saying goodbye. Flack, Danny, Hawkes and even Adam all gave me a kiss on the cheek. Halle, Melody and Lindsay all crushed me in a hug. With that everyone was gone and the apartment was quiet again.


	11. French Toast

1Sunlight streamed into the bedroom, waking me up from a wonderful dream. I rolled over, being cautious of my back and snuggled into Mac's side. He gently placed his hands on my hips and pulled me flush with his body. I groaned involuntary as Mac's eyes opened and he gave me a satisified smirk. I placed a light kiss on his lips and began to pull away when he started placing light kisses along my jaw and collarbone.

I groaned again as Mac's fingers trailed feather light touches along my torso and down my back. I felt my nerves clench and tighten as Mac softly brushed his fingertips along the base of my spine. I let out a moan, half pleasure and half pain. Mac immediately pulled his hand back and asked if I was ok. I thought about lying to him and telling him I was fine, but I knew he would see right through me.

"It's fine. My back is still a little sensitive to those touches, and it sends my nerves on a roller coaster. But I am definitely not complaining. I know it's hard, but just to be sure we should probably wait. Besides I go to the doctor today and since I've been healing so well, he might lift the restrictions." Mac nodded his head and gave me a smile. I leaned my head against his muscular chest and fell back asleep within minutes.

When I woke up again Mac's side of the bed was cold and he was nowhere to be seen. I glanced at the bedside clock and it read 11:11 a.m. Dammit, Mac had already left for work. Slowly I stood up and nestled myself in my wheelchair and rolled it over to the kitchen.

I opened the door to the fridge to get out the cream cheese for a bagel when something caught my eye. I grabbed the container of cream cheese, set it on the counter and turned my attention back to the door. There was a small piece of paper, held up by a magnet of the empire state building in the center of the fridge. I pulled it off of the door and unfolded it.

_Good Morning Honey,  
I hope you slept well. I made you some french toast to heat up, if you want it. Make sure you take it easy today. Hawkes will be here at 1 so he can take you to the doctor's office. We're going out to dinner tonight, dress up nice. I'll pick you up at 7. I love you.  
Love, Mac_

Well screw the bagel then. I put the cream cheese back in the fridge and pulled out the tupperware container that held the french toast. Placing two pieces on a plate I popped it into the microwave for 20 seconds and pulled out my cell phone. I hit the familiar speed dial number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Stell. How ya feeling?"

"Good. Great actually. What plans were you talking about."

"I assume you found the note. You and I are going out to dinner tonight at Dinoysus.I'll pick you up at 7."

"Oh Mac. Thank you so much. I have been dying to go there. Ok, so that was a bad choice of words, but I'm so excited. Thank you so much. I love you. I'll let you get back to work. "

He laughed at my comment before saying, "Ok Stell. I love you too. Call after you get done at the doctor's. Bye."

I ended the call to Mac and decided to call Lindsay. I was going to need help getting ready tonight. Punching in her number on the screen I waited for her to answer.

"Messer."

"Hey Linds. Wow I'm still not quite used to hearing that."

"Oh hey Stell. Yea, sometimes even I forget when I answer."

"Anyways. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure what is it? Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. But Mac decided to be terribly romantic and take me out to dinner at Dinoysus, so I need help getting ready. I can't exactly make myself look good, while sitting in a freakin' wheelchair. But I'm so excited to go, and I'm not going to let this set back ruin my life."

"Good for you Stell. That' s so romantic. That restaurant is so hard to get reservations at. Wonder how Mac managed to swing that one. Wait, don't answer I know, it's Mac. But yeah, sure I can help you. What time is he coming to pick you up?"

"He is picking me up at 7. Can you be here at 5:30?"

"Yea. I'll have to ask Mac to let me off a little early though. I'm still on light field duty, but I'm mostly in the lab. So it shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna call him and tell him it is a good idea to let you off early. I bet he shoves you out the door at 4."

"Ha. Yeah right. I'll see you later tonight Stell. Is there anything you need me to pick up?"

"No thanks. I'm good. But tell Mac to be expecting my call. And you might warn him to take it in his office."

"Oh wow Stell. I'll do that. See ya later."

"Bye kiddo. and thanks"

"No worries. Bye"


	12. Phone Calls

1 Mac's Point of View:

I walked into the trace lab hoping to find Lindsay and get the results from the case I was working on. I saw her talking on the phone and was just about to say something when she said, "Oh wow Stell. I'll do that. See ya later." I knocked on the door to get her attention and she jumped around, mumbled something else and hung up the phone.

"Hey Lindsay do you have the trace results from my case yet?"

"Yeah Mac, they are right here." she said handing me the printout. She smiled up at me and it looked like her eyes were glistening. I saw this and was about to say something when my phone rang. Lindsay laughed and said, "Lemme guess its Stella." I looked at the display and indeed it was.

I answered and said, "Hey babe. Can you hold on a sec." She agreed and I covered the phone with my hand before asking Lindsay, "Yea, how did you know."

She grinned and gave me a knowing look before saying, "I just talked to her. And she told me to tell you to be expecting her call, but I didn't get the chance just yet." I started to put the phone back to my ear but her voice stopped me. "Mac." I looked up and Lindsay had a bit of a glint in her eye.

"Yea Linds."

"If I were you, I would hightail your ass down to your office right now." and with that she ran out of the trace lab leaving me more confused than ever.

I put the phone back to my ear, wondering what on earth Lindsay was talking about. Hawkes walked in with Danny and I finally spoke into the phone.

"Hey Stell. Sorry, I was just talking with Lindsay, something is going on with her." at the mention of Lindsay name Danny's head snapped up and when I said something was going on with her he was outta there faster than I could blink.

Stella laughed and said, "Did it have anything to do with taking this call in your office."

"Umm...yeah actually it did. What is that about anyways."

"Mac. She was right. You are gonna want to be in your office. Alone."

Her voice suddenly had a different tone and it had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up when she said, "Alone." I hastily said goodbye to Hawkes who was looking at me funny and rushed out of the trace lab into my office.

"Ok, Stell I'm alone. In my office. What is it."

"I wanted to ask if it would be ok to let Lindsay off at 5."

"Umm...since Hawkes is leaving to take you to the appointment, and I don't know what time that

will be done I can't let her leave until Sheldon gets back at least. Wait, why are you asking me instead of Lindsay and why does she need off anyways?"

"Well, since you are being completely amazing and taking me out to dinner at a fancy resturant the least I can do is look stunning. So I need her to help me get ready, seeing as I have a minor setback."

"Stell, you could go in jeans and still look stunning. But sure as soon as Sheldon gets back from taking you she can leave."

"Thanks Mac. But I'm not going in jeans. I'm going in a new dress. Wanna know what it looks like?" her voice taking on a sultry edge.

"Uh huh." I swallowed hard. So this is why I needed to be in my office alone.

"Well, let's see. It's a deep burgundy, like wine. It's got a deep v neck line and halter straps. Which means, no back what so ever. It comes down to my knees with a slit on one side that goes all the way up to the top of my thigh. The material is satin and it clings to my body like nobody's business. I also have new shoes that match it and damn if I don't look good in that dress. So I'll call you later love you bye."

Damn! It was at least 5 minutes until my brain caught up and realized that she had hung up. Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes rushed into my office all at once and Lindsay burst out laughing at the expression on my face. Danny and Hawkes both looked at Lindsay which gave me the chance to compose myself.

Lindsay finally stopped laughing and said, "She tell you about the dress Mac?" I nodded sheepishly, turning a bright shade of red which caused Lindsay to be overcome with another fit of giggles. I shook my head at Hawkes and Danny's confused faces before clearing my throat and speaking.

"Hawkes, shouldn't you be going to get Stell. Oh and Lindsay when Hawkes gets back you are free to go." Danny looked at his wife with a questioning glance and Hawkes spoke up, "Yeah, I was just getting ready to leave. I'll see you guys later."

Danny looked from me to Lindsay and spoke up, "Mac, are you a'right? Cuz you look like you swallowed a bug or somethin. And Montana what are laughing at?" Lindsay straightened up and her breathing started to return to normal. "Well, umm...I just talked to Stella and I'm going to meet her at Mac's apartment after Hawkes gets back."

"Why are you going over there?" Danny asked looking from me to Lindsay with a confused look on his face. I decided to answer this question to save Lindsay from another fit of giggles or worse. "I'm taking Stella out to Dinoysus tonight and Lindsay is going over to help Stell get ready. As soon as Hawkes gets back from going to the doctor's with her, she is free to go."

Danny grinned and replied with a slight smirk on his face, "Damn Mac! That place is expensive. But I hear the wine is off the hook. So, Stella tell you about the dress she wearing tonight? What's it look like?"

Lindsay responded with a playful slap on Danny's shoulders and gave him a look that said, mind your own damn business, besides you are married to me. Danny turned red and hastily said goodbye. I laughed at Danny's retreat and turned to Lindsay again, "Lindsay will you go finish up those trace results please."

"Yea sure Mac. Oh, and tonight, you won't know what hit you." Lindsay flashed me a huge grin and sauntered out of my office.


	13. Doctor's Office

1Stella's Point of View:

There was a knock on the door followed by Hawkes voice. "Stell, are you ready? We need to leave soon." I rolled myself over to the door and turned the knob, seeing Sheldon on the other side, armed with a big smile and a friendly hug. He bent down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek and enveloped me in a hug.

I grabbed my purse and Sheldon rolled me out of Mac's apartment and over to the department issued Avalanche. He helped me into the front seat and put my wheelchair in the back. Before walking over to the driver's side he made sure I was settled and comfortable. It was really sweet, but it was starting to get old, having people think that I was invalid or not capable of doing anything.

Hawkes pulled away from the curb and we settled into the steady stream of traffic. He looked over at me and as if he read my thoughts started to speak, "I'm sure you're starting to get restless and it probably doesn't help that people are treating you like you're going to shatter into a thousand pieces. Anyways, I'm willing to guess that with the progress you've been making you will definitely get your cast off your wrist today. You probably won't get out of the wheelchair, but you're doing much better."

I sighed before speaking, "You have no idea how restless I am. I know he means well, all of you do, but it is starting to get old. But everyone has been so helpful on the road to recovery and I am defintely not going to complain. Besides, Mac is taking me out tonight and I am getting this freakin cast off, whether the doctor does or I have to convince you to do it for me."

Hawkes chuckled before replying, "No way would I remove it for you. I like being alive, and I'm pretty sure that Mac would change that pretty quick if I did that. He already threatened me today, so I'm gonna stay out of it."

"Figures he threatened you. He is so protective." I paused before continuing. "But really, I wouldn't have it any other way. He loves me so much and I love him so much, too." I laughed before speaking again, "Sorry Hawkes, you probably don't need to hear about Mac's and my love life."

"Nah, it's ok. I'm glad you guys got together. You both deserve to be happy. Ok, we're here, Stell." He pulled into the lot by the clinic and parked the car before getting out and placing my wheelchair by my open door. I held onto my purse as he helped me out of the frontseat and got me settled in my chair.

Sheldon rolled me into the front door of the clinic and I spoke to the receptionist, an older woman with warm eyes and a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Stella Bonasera and I have an appointment at 1:45 with Dr. Shepard." She smiled warmly at me and replies softly, "Of course, let me get the forms for you to fill out and I'll let him know you are here."

"Ok, thanks." I filled out the forms, waiting for the doctor to come out. Sheldon was in the corner absorbed in a medical magazine. When I finished up the forms I rolled up to the desk and handed them over to the woman who introduced herself as Rosalina.

After waiting for about 10 minutes Dr. Shepard comes out and calls my name. I roll my wheelchair after him as he leads me to an exam room. Sheldon decides to wait in the lobby during the examination and then have Dr. Shepard page him back during the results.

In the exam room Dr. Shepard asked me to take off my shirt and lay down on the table in the middle of the room. I do as he asks and he begins to ask me questions as he examines my back. I answer the questions the best that I can and am surprised when he touches my back and I feel no pain. When he is finished he takes me down to the x-ray room and has the technician x-ray my back.

Then he leads me into another room with several expensive looking instruments. He has me sit

down on the table and he cuts the plaster on my cast. I expect to feel at least a lit pinch of pain, and again am surprised when I don't feel anything. When he finishes I pulled my engagement ring off of my necklace and put it on my finger. I had tried to wear it with the cast, but it was a little hard for me.

After we are done there he pages Rosalina and tells her to send in Hawkes. Sheldon walks into the room and Dr. Shepard launches into a huge, long explanation about my back, and how it's healing and what's going on with my medical condition. Dr. Shepard looks over at me and asks, "Ms. Bonasera do you understand all that?" I look over at Hawkes who is trying not to laugh at the expression on my face and I decide to save some time I'll lie.

"Yes, Dr. Shepard I understand. Thank you so much." At his nod I begin to roll my chair out until he stopped me again. "Ms. Bonasera while I trust you understand you need to be careful, as well as you are healing I see no reason to further refrain you from having sexual intercourse, while postions with you on your back are not advised the choice is ultimately yours. Still try to refrain from more vigorious activities until you have completed physical therapy."

I nodded as I tried to hastily make an exit, Dr. Shepard oblivious to my discomfort and Hawkes who looked just as red as I did. When our trio made it to the lobby I thanked Dr. Shepard again and he gave me some great parting news. "While you are aware that this is a tenative estimate which can further be decided when I receive the results of your x-rays, I would guess that you may be able to return to lab duty only in the upcoming month. Field work is absolutely out of the question for another 2 months at least. Although I must say that you are making a remarkable recovery, Ms. Bonasera."

After recieving such wonderful news, it was all I could do not to scream in excitement. Both Hawkes and I thanked Dr. Shepard once more and after saying goodbye to Rosalina we made it to the car. Hawkes helped me in once again and climbed into the driver's seat.

He dropped me off at Mac's apartment and helped me get in and asked if I needed anything. I assured him that I would be fine and asked if he would explain what Dr. Shepard was talking about because I didn't have the slightest clue. He agreed and left me with a hug and a friendly goodbye kiss on the cheek.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 3:00 which meant that I could slip in a quick nap before Lindsay arrived. Searching through my purse I found my phone and hit the familar speed dial number.

"Taylor."

"Hey babe it's me."

"How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"It went fine. Ask Hawkes about all the technical stuff, but the doctor did say depending on how my x-ray looks I might be able to go back to light lab duty within the month."

"That's great Stell. Anything other good news?"

"Yep. But you're going to have to wait until tonight to find out." I couldn't resist teasing him, so I added a bit of a sultry edge to my voice.

I heard a faint groan before he replied again, his voice noticably lower, "I can't wait."

"Well, you're gonna have to. I'll see you tonight at 7. I love you. Bye"

"Bye Stell. Love you too."


End file.
